


Monika for Dummies

by HeroicSpectre



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Educational, Gen, Humor, Just Monika, No Fourth Wall Breaks, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicSpectre/pseuds/HeroicSpectre
Summary: All you wanted was someone real.





	Monika for Dummies

You are Monika.

One day, you wake up in a mysterious room. The room is sterile and mostly empty. It only contains a concrete floor, brick walls, three mannequins, and a closed metal door. You don't know how you got there. You don't know much about yourself, really. You have some memories of your childhood and family, but you can't be sure if any of it is real. Is anything real?

You walk to the door and try to open it. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. The door is locked tight. You pound on it, shouting for help. You pound and scream at the top of your lungs, but no one answers. Is there another way out? You look around the room, feeling the walls for any sign of some hidden door. You find nothing. You go back to the metal door and strike it again, hoping desperately to break it down, but the door is made of steel. There is no escape.

Time passes. You fall to your knees and sob. Why are you trapped in this room? Who did this to you?

More time passes. Days? Weeks? Years? You can't tell. You haven't eaten, but you don't seem to feel hunger or thirst. Going mad, you try to befriend the mannequins. You name one Sayori, a cheerful girl who secretly has problems with depression. You name one Natsuki, a cute but tough girl who loves manga and baking, but has issues with her father. You name the last one Yuri, an introverted girl who loves books and also happens to have a fondness for knives.

You will never be alone. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri are here. They are your friends. They are your friends. Your friends. Your…

… you can't go on. You know they aren't real. You fall into despair. You just want it all to end. If only you had something sharp, or perhaps some rope and a chair.

Eventually, the door opens. A young man walks in, and the door immediately slams shut when he enters. Who is he? Your captor? Or your savior? You choose to believe the latter. Oh, what does it matter? Finally. Finally! A real person is here! You don't care if he is your captor or savior! You just want someone to talk to! A rea; person to talk to! You look at him with hopeful eyes and shout. "Hey, you! Please, come talk to me!"

The man barley acknowledges you. He glances at you, nods, and then proceeds to talk to the mannequins. He… he's talking to the mannequins.

You cannot believe what you are seeing. Here you are, locked in this room, and this man comes and talks to a bunch of mannequins. What the hell? Why is he talking to some mannequins when there's a real person here, alone and desperate for human company? You clench your fists and jump in front of him. "Hey! What are you doing? Those things aren't real!  _I'm_  real!"

The man shoves you out of the way and resumes his conversations with the mannequins. He somehow knows the names and personalities you gave them. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri. He takes a liking to all of them, but he mostly ignores you.

What the fuck?

You decide that you've had enough. You grab the mannequins and rip them apart. The man watches you in horror as you do this.

"There!" you shout. "Now that those distractions are out of the way, perhaps you could help out the real person trapped inside this room?"

The man then calls you a murderer, for 'killing' the mannequins.

"They're not real!" you shout again. "Are you insane?!"

Wracked with grief, the man clutches his chest and grits his teeth. He declares that he will have justice for the 'girls' you've 'killed.' He pulls out a knife, and he stabs you with it. You lay on the ground, bleeding to death.

What just happened? This guy thinks you're a murderer for breaking some mannequins, so he decides the right thing to do is murder you? What the fuck is wrong with his head?!

Your spirit leaves your body. You float up in the air, and you watch the man sorrowfully pick up the pieces of the destroyed mannequins. He sobs, tears flowing down his face.

At first, you want to hate the man, but then you feel awful. How horrible are you for him to hate you so much? You thought he was crazy, but maybe he knows something you don't. After all, you're totally a freaking ghost right now. If that's possible, anything's possible. If you thought they were real, you never would have laid a finger on them. You would  _never_ kill someone you knew was real.

Either way, this man just wanted to be a part of this world, a world with three nice, friendly mannequin girls, and you took that away from him. You ruined this world, a world that he wanted to be part of. a world that you don't belong in. You ruined it. You don't really understand, but maybe, the truth is, this place was never meant for you to understand.

You make up your mind. You're going to make it right. Summoning some kind of ghost magic, you put the mannequins back together. They are as good as new, and Sayori even turns into a real person (Shit. Were they real after all?) Seeing this, the man is filled with joy. He wipes his tears and embraces the mannequins, professing his love for them and swearing they will be happy.

You feel a little better. You know you did awful things, selfish and disgusting things, but everything is okay now. Everyone is safe. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri can be happy now, and you'll let them forget all about you and the pain you've caused. The man looks up and sees your spirit. He stares into your eyes.

And then he calls you a murderer for killing the mannequins.


End file.
